A motherboard of a computing device includes circuits that connect various components of the computing device to the CPU. For example, a motherboard can be configured with peripheral component interconnect (PCI) and/or PCI Express (PCIe) connectors that are connected to the CPU installed on a motherboard. Accessory cards (e.g., sound cards, video cards, network cards, etc.) can be plugged into the PCI or PCIe connectors to add functionality to the motherboard and to the computing device. However, because of the limited amount of space on a motherboard and because of the space required by accessory cards and the PCI/PCIe connectors, only a limited number of PCI/PCIe connectors can be configured on the motherboard. Moreover, because there are different types (e.g., sizes) of PCI/PCIe connectors, the right size connector for a desired peripheral component may not always be available for use on the motherboard.